Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Madame L'Ennui
Summary: Mike Newton está harto de ser el único muchacho virgen de la clase... Una noche en La Push, tras la estúpida fiesta de Tyler Crowley, y a punto de ser asaltado por tres hombres... ¿conocerá por fin la pasión... y será en los brazos de Embry Call?.


_Twilight no me pertenece, simplemente. ;) Os re_ _comiendo que escuchéis la canción de U2, "_ Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me _", mientras leéis la historia... A mí, por lo menos, me parece que Embry resulta_ OMG _con esa banda sonora... xD ;) Es una canción muy, muy sexy.  
_

* * *

 _"You don't know how you took it,_  
 _You just know what you got._  
 _Oh, Lordy, you've been stealing_  
 _From the theives and you got caught._  
 _In the headlights_  
 _Of a stretch car_  
 _You're a star._

 _Dressing like your sister,_  
 _Living like a tart._  
 _They don't know what you're doing,_  
 _Babe, it must be art._  
 _You're a headache._  
 _In a suitcase_  
 _You're a star._

 _Oh, don't be shy._  
 _You don't have to go blind._  
 _Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me."_

("Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" de U2)

* * *

La brisa marina, deliciosamente fragante y límpida, _y gélida_ , estremeció a Mike Newton de la cabeza a los pies, esta madrugada en La Push. Deseó fervientemente haberse puesto una chaqueta...

Tenía la playa para él solo, eran las _04:00 AM_ según su reloj de pulsera fosforescente. Por vez primera se preguntó qué demonios hacía aquí, a semejante hora...

La luna se sumergía en el mar negro, derramando plata líquida. El rumor de las olas era como el susurro de un espíritu adormecido, y el joven se sentía perdido y angustiado allí en mitad de la arena.

Todo había comenzado en la estúpida fiesta de Tyler Crowley. Su absurdo juego de preguntas comprometidas y retos humillantes, tan sumamente infantil y molesto, había incomodado profundamente a Mike. A él le había tocado " _la pregunta_ " más clásica: " _¿eres virgen?_ ". Y... había tenido que mentir, con un rotundo "NO". No podría, jamás, reconocer ante sus amigos que él... _nunca_... _lo había hecho_...

A juzgar por las respuestas de los demás, Mike era el único muchacho virgen de la clase. Incluso Eric Yorkie se le había adelantado... ¡ _Eric Yorkie_!; tenía que estar mintiendo, sin duda... _como él_. Y eso es precisamente lo que tanto había amargado a Mike: verse obligado a fingir. ¿Realmente era un bicho raro...?, se sentía como la "doncella virginal" de su curso, y no le sorprendería que un unicornio le recostara la cabeza en el regazo. Simplemente, él no se tomaba el sexo como la mayoría de los adolescentes... para Mike era un asunto serio, que quería compartir... únicamente... con _el amor de su vida_. Era así de romántico y estúpido: quería encontrar el amor verdadero.

Así que pasaba por completo de los encuentros de una noche, y de salir por ahí con nadie, porque ninguna chica le llamaba especialmente la atención, desde lo de Bella Swan...

 _Bella Swan... ¡Su amor imposible!_

Mike tenía un buen concepto de sí mismo; se consideraba (sin falsa modestia) bastante apuesto, sabía que tenía un cuerpo bonito... Y que era amable y divertido, e inteligente. Pero todo esto no había sido suficiente... no había podido rivalizar con Edward Cullen, asquerosamente rico e inalcanzablemente hermoso. Con la clase de extraña, fría e inmutable belleza que resulta semejante a la de las esculturas griegas, infinitamente superior a la de cualquier modelo o artista de cine. Por supuesto, un tipo como Cullen se lleva siempre a la chica... y viven felices para siempre. Y, simplemente, tipos como Mike... están ahí como una clase de comodín, de segundo plato.

Mike acabó por creer, finalmente, que jamás podría despertar verdadera _pasión_ en nadie. Después de todo... era el chico "guapo y agradable", nada más; otros muchachos, más enigmáticos y fascinadores, le pasarían siempre por encima. Todas sus relaciones resultarían aburridas, típicas, prosaicas; cómo pasar el resto de su vida con Jessica Stanley... Algo sumamente fácil y trivial, una clase de muerte en vida.

"No estoy hecho para las aventuras", se decía, pues, con el corazón encogiéndose dolorosamente en su pecho. Era soñador por naturaleza, y ansiaba vivir emociones palpitantes y fabulosas... _mágicas_. Saber que todo eso no estaba hecho para alguien como él le dolía infinitamente.

Así, la fiesta de Tyler había sido una pesadilla para Mike, por estúpido que pareciera. Tener que inventar una _fabulosa vida sexual_ le había deprimido extrañamente. Era responsable para su edad, y secretamente romántico, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre... A veces languidecía de deseo imaginando cómo sería su primera vez con alguien que le amara mucho... ¿Realmente era el único de todos sus amigos que no había experimentado jamás esa clase de _placer_... placer que debía resultar adictivo, enloquecedor?. Se sentía estancado en la infancia; su sangre palpitante era como una rosa prisionera en su capullo. Ansiando un pleno florecimiento que no llegaba, la carne deseosa de gozo permanecía así encadenada y dolorida. A veces, a Mike le incomodaba y turbaba hasta el roce de la ropa en la piel ardiente... Tal era su apasionada necesidad de contacto, cuidadosamente reprimida...

Se había marchado muy temprano de la fiesta, sintiéndose tal vez más solo que nunca, envidiando las noches de pasión que suponía vivían los demás. Debía ser la experiencia más dulce y deliciosa de todas poder despertar en unos brazos cálidos y sentir un beso de buenos días en los párpados... Algo que él jamás conocería; no parecía destinado a ello. Podía tener sexo con cualquier chica bonita y simple, pero siempre sería una experiencia anodina y amarga. O lo hacía con su verdadero amor, o con nadie. Y, probablemente, sería _con nadie_ después de todo, porque el verdadero amor... no existía más que en los cuentos de hadas.

Había llegado a su casa finalmente, oscura y vacía puesto que sus padres pasarían la noche en Port Angeles en una escapada romántica (¡hasta en su propio hogar tenía que soportar ostentaciones de amor, mientras él permanecía con las manos vacías!)... y no pudo resistir verse atrapado entre aquellas cuatro paredes asfixiantes, solitarias, silenciosas. Se sentía fébril, seguramente a causa del disgusto y los nervios... Jamás volvería a acudir a ninguna estúpida fiesta... _Jamás_. Jadeante, cedió, pues, al imperioso arrebato de salir de nuevo, para sentir la fresca caricia de la brisa nocturna en las mejillas arreboladas, y en el cuello, que le quemaba... Su habitación, en lugar de resultar confortante, se le había hecho insoportable, ¡ _no podía más_...! Necesitaba, realmente, sentirse libre en mitad de la noche fragante...

Pero no quería pasear por el pueblo dormido, insulso; ni por el bosque, por supuesto, tenebroso y amenazador. Siguiendo una clase de instinto que le pareció emocionante, por lo caprichoso e inexplicable, se decantó por ir a La Push. Era un camino demasiado largo... tendría que tomar el coche, y ya era realmente tarde... Pero no le importó. Quería, por una vez, dejarse llevar por un impulso extravagante... Ser original, atrevido, antojadizo.

Así pues, aquí estaba. En la playa desierta, de madrugada, temblando de frío. El aire helado y límpido, cargado de sal, le apasionó aunque no llevaba chaqueta y los estremecimientos eran casi dolorosos. Resultaba maravilloso de veras sentir aquel soplo puro acariciándole, mitigando su fiebre. El murmullo del mar era dulce, y el cielo estaba sembrado de incontables, nacaradas estrellas. Pero... aunque todo aparecía hermoso y lleno de una suave calma, Mike continuaba sintiéndose perdido e insoportablmente incómodo. Era infinitamente mejor estar en La Push que en su casa o en la fiesta... Pero había traído consigo toda su frustración, toda su angustia, y simplemente quería... arrojarse al mar o algo semejante.

Detestaba su vida, detestaba a sus amigos (tan vacíos e indiferentes), y detestaba... _el amor_. Y, finalmente, se detestaba a sí mismo... porque no conseguía encajar en ningún sitio. El aparentemente popular Mike Newton no pertenecía a Forks en realidad... ni a ningún otro lugar; era un bicho raro, estaba condenado a una especie de búsqueda infructuosa... Porque la mayoría de noches, en sus sueños veía una sombra dulce que le acariciaba y le reclamaba como suyo. Una sombra cálida sin rostro... que sabía despertar la sangre férvida, aunque aletargada, de Mike, sumergiéndolo en un piélago de sensaciones tan voluptuosas que rayaban en el dolor. Lo cierto es que no se trataba de un sueño _enteramente_ erótico; Mike jamás llegaba a consumar aquel acto dulce que los dedos gentiles de la sombra parecían prometer... Se trataba de simples caricias, pero candentes, llameantes; simples besos, pero alienantes... infinitamente más adictivos que la droga. La carne de Mike amanecía palpitante y malograda, sudorosa... Y jamás conseguía verle el rostro, celado, a su enigmática amante antes de despertar.

Eran simples sueños, sin mayor significado o importancia, por supuesto; típicos de las desbocadas hormonas adolescentes, y todo eso. Pero... agravaban prodigiosamente la sensación de vacío, de enfermiza melancolía de Mike. Embebían su cuerpo y su mente de un placer que no estaba llamado a experimentar... _aún_. Le dejaban helado... por dentro y por fuera, cuando él simplemente anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar en un cálido abrazo. Uno corpóreo, tangible... ver un rostro amoroso y apasionado, y no una sombra huidiza.

¿Se estaría volviendo loco...? A Tyler, Ben o Eric no les ocurrían esta clase de cosas... Delirantes, enfermizas. Simplemente... ¿debería lanzarse de veras al mar?. Bueno... no estaba lo suficientemente demente aún como para intentar suicidarse... Pero quizás lo estuviera un día; la soledad acaba por volverte loco... Puedes estar en mitad de una muchedumbre, y sentirte más solo que si el mundo hubiera acabado y fueras el último superviviente del Apocalípsis. Mike lo sabía bien... En mitad de su amorosa familia, de sus supuestos amigos del instituto, de sus admiradoras como Jessica Stanley... se sentía perdido, confuso, incómodo. Amargado. No les pertenecía a ellos... Entonces, ¿a quién pertenecía...?

Una serie de carcajadas estridentes le devolvieron a la realidad, sobresaltándolo vivamente. Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al misterioso mar susurrante, y vio a tres hombres de mala catadura avanzar hacia él, sus pasos insonorizados por la arena. Mike no les había visto nunca antes... estaba completamente seguro de que no pertenecían a La Push, ni a Forks...

El muchacho retrocedió discretamente, deseoso de zafarse de un encuentro semejante. Empezó a sentir un ligero temor que, como una helada caricia, se extendió por su espina dorsal... Pero Mike Newton no era un muchacho pusilánime, así que mantuvo una expresión indiferente y una postura relajada.

Aquellos hombres, sin embargo, le abordaron directamente, sin concederle oportunidad de retirarse. Vistos de cerca, eran todavía más repulsivos... Iban sucios, e incluso olían... muy mal. "Definitivamente, no viven en La Push, ¿eh?", pensó alocadamente Mike, sintiendo un intenso asco... y, mal que le pesara, _miedo_.

‒Gran noche, ¿verdad, amiguito?.‒Comenzó uno de ellos, guiñándole un ojo. Una cicatriz que parecía propia de una película de piratas le cruzaba el rostro... ¿podía tener un aire más criminal y horripilante?.‒¿Lo estabas pasando bien aquí solito...? ¡Ya entiendo, eres el Rey de la playa...! ¿Te gusta andar solo por aquí, no es cierto?.

Sus "secuaces" rieron estrepitosamente. Mike se moría de ganas de gritar, estúpidamente, "¡ _apestáis_!", pero decidió que no era prudente dejarse llevar. Sin prestarles, aparentemente, atención alguna, trató de sortearlos y seguir su camino. Pero el hombre de la cicatriz le aferró brutalmente por el brazo. Ya no cabía duda alguna, pues... Esto no se limitaría a una broma de mal gusto, sino que no le dejarían marchar incólume... _iban en serio_.

Mike amagó un puñetazo, aunque sobradamente sabía que siempre tenía las de perder en una pelea... Mal que le pesara, y aunque era valiente, su complexión era delicada... Además, eran tres contra uno. No tenía posibilidad alguna, en realidad.

Uno de aquellos hombretones le interceptó por la espalda, y con el brazo rodeó el cuello de Mike, asfixiándole. Con la otra mano, le tiró salvajemente del cuero cabelludo. Mike no gritó, apretando con brutalidad los dientes. Se debatía con toda la (escasa) fuerza de que era capaz, pero de inmediato sintió el puño del hombre de la cicatriz estrellándose contra su boca.

Casi atragantándose con la sangre, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas insoportablemente. ¡ _Vamos, vamos_...! ¿No iba a desmayarse, verdad?. Encajar un puñetazo semejante no era cosa sencilla precisamente...

‒Eres una cosita linda y atrevida... Pero estúpida, inútil. Con tus suaves miembros de mujercita, no sueñes con darnos una lección... Simplemente, ríndete ante lo inevitable. Mira, rubio... tenemos ganas de diversión esta noche... De desfogar nuestras energías... _marchitando algo bonito_. Si no te resistes, no marcaremos más un rostro tan bello... Es bonita tu boca llena de sangre... tu sangre resulta tan roja en contraste con tu piel tan blanca... Eres joven y lindo... También yo lo fui un día, aunque ahora te parezca imposible. No grites, solo lo harás peor para ti... Bonito...‒El hombre de la cicatriz divagaba, pasando sus repugnantes dedos por el rostro convulso de Mike. La boca del muchacho ardía como el infierno, el dolor le aturdía... Rogaba por un milagro, por una idea genial que pudiera salvarle...

 _Pero esa clase de desenlaces fabulosos solo ocurren en los cuentos de hadas_. El corazón de Mike parecía a punto de estallar, y casi deseó y buscó desmayarse... No quería ver... lo que vendría a continuación...

‒Esto... me gusta más, muñeco. Por fin entiendes que es mejor... entregarte a lo inevitable...‒El hombre de la cicatriz reía, y sus compañeros reían... Y sus alaridos sin alegría inundaban la noche, sofocando el sereno murmullo del mar.

 _El mar_... que era como un espíritu adormecido, pero todopoderoso... Si el mar pudiera salvar a Mike... Tan sólo su susurro amable le hacía compañía en mitad de aquella pesadilla... que sólo acaba de empezar...

‒Tenemos hasta el amanecer... No es demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad, rubio?. Aquí, pasándolo en grande... juntos... Mis amigos y yo... y tú...

Mike jadeó, con la boca pastosa por la sangre. Reunió fuerzas para escupir una última maldición, antes de su caída:

‒Vete al infierno. Púdrete, cabrón...

El hombre de la cicatriz emitió un silbido socarrón, y volvió a dirigir su puño contra Mike, apuntando esta vez a la nariz. Mike se preparó para el impacto, sumido en una calma extraña... en una resignación más llena de dulzura que de terror. No tenía miedo a morir... ni siquiera a ser vejado... Solamente... le pesaba... que su sueño no se hubiera cumplido. Si tan sólo... si tan sólo... hubiera podido conocer el amor... antes de sucumbir aquí... Si tan sólo... hubiera podido despertar en los brazos adecuados una única vez...

 _El golpe jamás llegó._

Una voz a la espalda de aquel sombrío grupo (los tres criminales, y Mike atrapado por uno y a punto de ser agredido por otro) les traspasó a todos. Fue algo... _casi cómico_ , si en una situación semejante puede emplearse tal palabra; tres malhechores paralizados por la sorpresa, mirándose entre sí con la boca literalmente abierta... Y un muchacho herido compartiendo semejante shock con sus asaltantes. Realmente, algo digno de verse...

La voz desconocida, masculina y ronca, era estremecedoramente profunda... Tan extrañamente pausada e intensa que resultaba, de alguna manera... _letal_. Esto fue lo que dijo, dirigiéndose al hombre de la cicatriz... bajo la luz de la luna llena a la que aúllan los lobos en las noches de invierno:

‒Sabes... ni siquiera te queda un minuto más de vida. Observa la muerte, pues, reflejada en mis ojos... O quizás debería decir: observa la luna tan blanca reflejada en mis ojos... El blanco es el color de la muerte... Será lo último que contemples jamás...

Tras los primeros instantes de conmoción, el hombre de la cicatriz recuperó todo su aplomo. Lanzó una carcajada chirriante, y señaló al recién llegado (un muchacho quileute, altísimo) con un dedo nudoso.

‒Y supongo que tú eres el súperhéroe que arruinará mi noche, ¿no?. ¡No te hagas el príncipe azul, amigo!. ¿Es que te crees el galán que castiga a los villanos...?, ¡no me hagas reír!. Si te marchas ahora, nos limitaremos a seguir gozando del rubio esta noche. No te busques problemas, amigo. Esto no te concierne...

El salvador... el muchacho indio con su rostro de hoyuelos infantiles, temblaba violentamente, como aquejado de una clase de fiebre incontrolable. Pero se las arregló para sonreír, con los dientes apretados, en un rictus tan lleno de brutalidad que uno de los asaltantes reculó. E incluso el más arrojado de ellos, el hombre con el rostro marcado, se estremeció, sin poder contenerse.

Mike no podía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo... Las sienes le latían furiosamente, y el cuello, y las muñecas... Su pecho parecía arder. Espasmos cálidos le recorrían el estómago... ¿sería el alivio?. Nunca en su vida... se había sentido más vivo que en este momento, ante el joven quileute que parecía invencible, e imposiblemente alto. A Mike le costaba respirar... las sombras y la luz de la luna en la playa se le antojaron visceralmente palpitantes... Todo más nítido, definido, real que nunca. El vello se le erizó, pero no de temor... _Ya no_. La brisa gentil acarició su cabello dorado... _¡Realmente se sentía VIVO, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo...!_ Era gracioso descubrirlo con la boca destrozada por un puñetazo, y aferrado aún por un cerdo... Pero abrumadora excitación le inundaba, incontenible, de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía unas ganas locas de reír... y no debido a un ataque de histeria. Mike cerró los ojos... sintiendo en carne viva la sangre hirviente fluyendo por sus venas... Era como penetrar en el núcleo de un círculo de fuego. ¿Quién era aquel desconocido... que había traído electricidad pura a la playa?. Que había traído su protección dulce... Mike jadeó, y sonrió, sin abrir los ojos ni por un segundo; quería sentir plenamente la helada y húmeda brisa marina en el rostro, y vibrar con la voz del desconocido aún en los oídos. La noche misteriosa a su alrededor, deseosa de auxiliarle, le había brindado un oscuro protector... en una situación inverosímil, excitante, loca.

‒Déjame preguntarte una cosa...‒Comenzó el muchacho quileute, en un bronco susurro, siempre sonriendo con aquella fiereza desmedida, indómita... _Casi delirante_. Se dirigía al hombre de la cicatriz con un extraño tono confidencial, como si compatieran un secreto... Y la muerte danzaba en sus ojos. Mike sintió un estremecimiento mareantemente placentero al escucharle...‒¿ _Crees en los hombres lobo_...? ¿No dicen todos los cuentos... que pueden transformarse en noches como esta...? Bajo la luz de la luna llena...

El hombre del rostro marcado volvió a lanzar su estridente silbido burlón. No obstante, pese a su actitud jactanciosa, no parecía saber exactamente cómo contestar a algo así. Había vivido innumerables situaciones extremas a lo largo de su trayectoria criminal... pero jamás se había cruzado con un hombre como el quileute. Alguien que, en una coyuntura semejante, se paraba a conversar sobre... _magia y antiguas leyendas_. Por un instante, aquel malhechor impertérrito para quien la vida y la muerte carecían por completo de significado, se preguntó si no sería mejor dejar correr este asalto y retirarse; conoció la duda quizá por primera vez en su vida... Algo en aquel indio le perturbaba incomprensiblemente, helándole, mal que le pesara, la sangre en las venas... Pero el momento pasó, y su alma enferma no pudo pensar en otra cosa que continuar martirizando al rubio y desafiar al recién llegado.

‒Ya lo oyes, rubito; ¡tu salvador no es más que un jodido demente!. En fin, Pocahontas, tú lo has querido... Quizás incluso te gustará después de todo... ¡A por él!.

Mientras Mike continuaba inmovilizado por uno de los asaltantes, los otros dos fueron, efectivamente, a por el muchacho quileute. El hombre de la cicatriz enarbolaba ahora una formidable navaja, y su compañero... _una pistola_.

Mike lanzó un alarido desgarrador, como fiera herida. ¡ _Había sido tan condenadamente estúpido_...! ¿Cómo había podido creer ni por un segundo que el muchacho indio conseguiría dominar la situación...?. Lógicamente, estos cerdos debían ir armados... Y el quileute estaba solo e indefenso... _Le destrozarían_. Mike comenzó a debatirse, enloquecido, con un frenesí diez veces mayor al que empleara cuando su vida era lo único que peligraba. En semejante momento no fue capaz, por supuesto, de preguntarse a sí mismo por qué... pero la vida del dulce desconocido le era preciosa, sería insoportable que le hicieran daño... "¡ _Todo menos eso_...!"

No obstante, toda lucha fue peor que inútil. El maleante que retenía a Mike era inconcebiblemente fuerte... imposible zafarse de él. Mike sólo consiguió quedar aún más asfixiado por aquel brazo invulnerable, de hierro. La falta de oxígeno casi le hizo desvanecer... Pero todas las potencias de su ser estaban puestas en el muchacho quileute, en verle a salvo... Y pudo triunfar del vahído que se apoderaba de su consciencia... aunque se hallaba al borde de morir estrangulado y veía luces de colores como estrellas a su alrededor...

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo tan violentamente inopinado, confuso y disparatado, que resulta casi indescriptible. Y tuvo la virtud de salvar la vida a Mike, porque incluso su captor aflojó la insoportable presión sobre su cuello ante lo que se desarrolló en la playa.

El muchacho indio no se había inmutado ni lo más mínimo al verse amenazado por los salteadores armados. Su sonrisa demencialmente peligrosa no parecía capaz de ceder un ápice... Si cabe, pareció recrudecerse... hasta lo inverosímil. Con una elegante y negra ceja arqueada, resultaba tan hermoso y lejano en mitad de esta caótica escena... Casi como si fuera el personaje enigmático y triunfante de un cuento de hadas. Con toda impasibilidad, dejó alucinados a todos: comenzó a quitarse pausadamente la camiseta. La argentada luz lunar lamió su cobrizo torso escultural... y pareció demorarse en sus extraordinarios abdominales.

NADIE, _jamás_ , podría haber esperado algo así...

NADIE, _jamás_ sobre la faz de la tierra, comenzaría a desnudarse en mitad de un asalto...

Lo siguiente en seguir a la camiseta fueron... _los pantalones_. La escena parecía congelada alrededor del joven inaudito. Sobra decir que los maleantes habían detenido su avance... por segunda vez esta noche literalmente boquiabiertos.

Mike cerró los ojos... _una vez más_. Reía silenciosamente, _estremecido hasta el núcleo de su ser_... Y ya no podía importarle menos estar entre los brazos de un delincuente repugnante. El corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho... de _excitación_ , de _eufória_ , y temió que hasta su captor pudiera escuchar aquel desenfrenado latido. De alguna manera misteriosa, gracias a alguna clase de instinto casi mágico... _Mike sabía ahora_... que por armados hasta los dientes que estuvieran aquellos matones, jamás podrían llegar a rozar siquiera al joven quileute. Mike había temido por él hasta la locura... pero ahora todo le parecía tan asombrosamente claro... El desconocido dulce no podía ser abatido, jamás, por semejantes hombres espantosos y a la vez absurdos. El muchacho indio era demasiado... _extraordinario_ ; un ser imposible... producto de un cuento de hadas. Surgido de entre las páginas de alguna vieja leyenda... simplemente para salvar a Mike, y dejarle sin aliento. Definitivamente, esta noche Mike Newton había descubierto por fin lo que es sentirse plenamente _VIVO_. Vivo y palpitante... bajo la luz de la luna...

El joven quileute se erguía ahora completamente desnudo... Y era hermoso y terrible; su cuerpo cautivador letal y perfecto. Emitió una risa jadeante, llena de oscura diversión, que hizo abrir los ojos a Mike, electrizándole. Las miradas de ambos muchachos se encontraron... y Mike gimió, y sonrió a su salvador por vez primera.

Y antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera reponerse del sobrecogimiento... el desconocido incomprensible y fascinador pareció... _Estallar_.

 _Sí._

 _ESTALLAR._

Fue una escena vertiginosa, inenarrable, en que toda cordura quedó aniquilada. Fue como si la luna se apagara, averiada; como si las estrellas cayeran sobre ellos... E incluso el mar ancestral pareció enmudecer. La realidad y la ficción, el Bien y el Mal, las leyes de la naturaleza... todo perdió su significado en estos momentos, alterado, quebrado. Ninguna mente podría asimilar algo así... Nadie podía ver esto y vivir... Ningún corazón resistir sin suspenderse definitivamente...

Pero... Mike sobrevivió; pese a la oleada de calor insoportable y dolor agudo que le traspasó el pecho, _sobrevivió_. La adrenalina silbó furiosa en sus venas, y esto le impidió desmayarse. Porque... el muchacho quileute, su ángel guardián, había explotado (sin más)... Y en su lugar se erguía... _UN LOBO_ ; gris y negro. O lo que parecía, por su estructura general, un lobo... Salvo que era _muchísimo_ mayor y corpulento. Masivo. Una bestia cuyos dientes expuestos ( _¡tan increíblemente blancos a la luz de la luna...! ¡Qué detalles saltan a la vista en un momento semejante...!_ ) eran más letales que los de un tiburón, que los de un tigre de Bengala. Con ojos que fulgían como brasas y traían la Muerte...

Durante unos segundos que duraron como una pequeña eternidad, una extraña, inverosímil calma reinó en la playa. Los criminales no respiraban, no gritaban, no se estremecían; se limitaron a quedar insuperablemente petrificados... Casi yertos de algo infinitamente mayor que el simple espanto. Habían quedado sumidos en una clase de muerte del alma que les había acariciado con su dedo helado e inmisericorde. Mike no creía lo que veía... _y sin embargo lo veía_... ¿qué duda podía caber, si ante sus ojos se alzaba un maravilloso y pavoroso animal...? Dónde antes simplemente había habido un salvador. No se trataba de un milagro, no se trataba de magia... _No era un prodigio_. Era... SIMPLE REALIDAD. La magia son hechizos y escobas voladoras, Bestias convertidas en príncipes, zapatitos de cristal extraviados... Los milagros son cosa de santos y evangelios. Los prodigios algo propio de niños. _Esto_ era tan crudamente verídico que tal revelación podía demoler el mundo... Quemarlo hasta los cimientos.

La reacción general tenía que desencadenarse en algún momento... Así como en algún momento aquel lobo monstruoso tenía que ponerse en acción... _y lo hizo_. La bestia se agazapó, lista para saltar sobre la yugular de sus presas, infalible y grácil y elegante. Y, por encima de todo, pura y simplemente mortífera; creada únicamente para la caza, para bañarse en sangre.

Todo se puso de nuevo en movimiento, pues, como si hubieran pulsado un interruptor. Mike se vio súbitamente libre de los brazos que lo aprisionaban, y casi cayó al suelo. Los tres atracadores comenzaron a correr por fin... ridículamente despacio por culpa de la arena. De todos modos... correr por cualquier otra superficie no hubiera cambiado las cosas. Aquel depredador descomunal, cuyos ojos salvajes no parpadeaban siquiera, era el mismísimo Diablo... la Muerte y la Nada. Imposible escapar de él... Imposible eludirlo. _Imposible sobrevivir_.

Mike no temió en absoluto por su vida, se sentía exento por completo de la furia del animal. Entendía perfectamente, de alguna manera enfermiza, que el lobo tan sólo ansiaba protegerlo... _a él._ Tal comprensión, en semejante momento, debería haberle aniquilado de pavor, pero Mike Newton era, por lo visto, más duro de lo que nadie hubiera esperado jamás, y todo lo resistió. _Sabía lo que tenía que hacer_... e iba a necesitar una audacia indescriptible para llevarlo a cabo... _Pero la tuvo_ , gracias a Dios; ¡ _la tuvo!_. Alargó su brazo, orgulloso de que no le temblara, hacia el animal excitado por la cacería... el animal preparado para iniciar su silente persecución sangrienta. Luego, el joven rubio suplicó:

‒¡Espera...! ¡ _No..._! No lo hagas... ¡No vayas tras ellos!. ¡No valen la pena!.‒Miró a aquella criatura terrible a los ojos oscuros fulgurantes.‒Perdona su vida... _por mí_. Aunque ellos sean demonios, yo... no podría soportar... ver morir a nadie. Y tú... _Dios me ayude_ , pero creo que no eres realmente un monstruo... Sino mi héroe. _Lo sé_.

Mike no mentía. Sabía de sobra que el lobo era su salvador... Su ángel guardián salvaje y terrible...

Los ojos del animal habían mostrado únicamente, desde la transformación, una insondable crueldad, una sed de destrucción implacable. Ahora, sin embargo, al devolver la mirada a Mike, aquellos ojos llameantes cedieron... y quedaron anegados de estrellas. Anegados de una dulzura más ardiente y arrasadora que toda su violencia inhumana. Súbitamente, Mike también se serenó por completo. Fue como pulsar, de nuevo, un interruptor; y toda la histeria y el horror de esta noche desaparecieron como fugaz es la brisa de medianoche...

Ahora permanecían simplemente allí los dos, como si se encontraran al borde del mundo, en mitad de un silencio que tan sólo quebraba el canto suavísimo de la mar negra rociada de plata. Los criminales habían desaparecido por fin, y debían su patética y horripilante vida al muchacho rubio que había intercedido por ellos...

 _Sin embargo..._ en algún momento debía quebrarse también esta escena inauditamente pacífica, estática. Y fue Mike quien rompió finalmente el _impasse_ , soltando lo primero que le vino a la cabeza... y fue algo muy estúpido, por desgracia:

‒Dado que... antes de transformarte te quitaste la ropa... Supongo que, ahora, cuando vuelvas a tu... Estooo... _"forma verdadera_ ", querrás un poco de espacio... Para volver a vestirte...‒Y Mike se dio la vuelta torpemente, _pretendiendo ofrecer algo de intimidad a una bestia_. Poco le faltaba para desplomarse, superado y agotado e idiotizado, allí mismo en la arena.

Realmente sintió una clase de ondulación en el aire... Algo indescriptible... Y supo instintivamente que el lobo volvía a ser hombre. Mike esperó, pensando que el joven desconocido comenzaría realmente a tomar su ropa y vestirse, pero la inmovilidad a su espalda era total.

Y, entonces, la voz ronca del quileute sobresaltó al joven rubio como si se tratara de un disparo en la noche:

‒Estás herido... Esa escoria te golpeó... en la boca... Tus labios... ¡ _Tus labios_...!

Era inverosímil sentirse objeto de la preocupación de... _un monstruo de leyenda_. Pero fue... _extrañamente dulce también_.

‒No es... no es nada. Bueno, me duele mucho, pero... pasará. No es nada...‒Musitó Mike, tratando de resultar firme. Le habían partido la boca, de hecho, pero Mike Newton no era ninguna damisela en apuros. Ya resultaba suficiente ser la "doncella virginal" de la clase... Pero ahora todo eso, la fiesta de Tyler y su virginidad, parecía tan increíblemente lejano y absurdo... Parecía haber perdido todo su significado, barrido por la vida verdadera ahí fuera... la vida verdadera en que existía la magia...

Sin embargo... ¿qué había sucedido con la fascinación de Mike por el muchacho indio?; fascinación que había ardido en sus venas incluso en mitad de una situación de vida o muerte. Así pues, ahora... ¿por qué Mike no era capaz de dirigirse plenamente al quileute... y decirle cuánto le agradecía su auxilio... y rogarle le explicara cuál era el secreto de su poder... de su forma animal?.

Si al menos este desconocido mágico y aterrador quisiera vestirse... _Pero ambos eran hombres después de todo, así que ¿qué importaba?_.

Mike se obligó a sí mismo, pues, a darse la vuelta y enfrentar al extraño. Quizá así el quileute se daría por aludido y se vestiría... La luz de la luna lamía aquella piel cobriza, y sonrosaba sus gruesos labios, y sus pezones... Parecía conferirle una nueva altivez a sus pómulos pronunciados, emblanquecer sus dientes deslumbrantes (que recordaron inmediatamente a Mike los del lobo... letales como los de un tiburón...); la luz de la luna parecía prenderse en sus larguísimas pestañas... Resaltar sus abrumadores abdominales... Mike parpadeó, extrañamente turbado, inquieto de una forma nueva y desconcertante... Como si en su interior se iniciara una clase de latido desconocido... que hacía circular su sangre muchísimo más deprisa... Que le hacía querer estirarse, por loco que sonara, en la arena mullida bajo los efectos de una languidez inexplicable... estirarse y gemir. _Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estirarse y gemir_.

Tal imagen en su imaginación dejó con la boca abierta a Mike, y la desechó por completo. ¿ _Qué diablos significaba..._?. Tratando de olvidar el tema, se apresuró a decir:

‒Eres un héroe. Me has salvado la vida... De no ser por ti... estaría...‒Su voz se apagó. Era tan estúpido decir algo así... ¡Era tan sumamente torpe...! "Estoy quedando peor que un imbécil... Simplemente, parezco un deficiente mental..." se dijo, desesperado.

El quileute, sin embargo, sonrió, y se pasó la rosada lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos...

‒¿Crees que necesito tu agradecimiento?.‒Repuso. A Mike se le demudó el rostro. El joven indio continuó a toda velocidad:‒¡No me malinterpretes...! Pero no debes darme las gracias, de ninguna manera... Hubiera dado mi vida por ti, Mike, gustoso.

Mike no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Por qué un desconocido iba a sacrificarse por él...? Resultaba inconcebible. Y entonces reparó en que le había llamado " _Mike_ "...

‒¿Me conoces?. Sabes mi nombre...

‒Eres Mike Newton, el amigo de Bella Swan.‒Repuso sencillamente el quileute, sin sentir la necesidad de explicarle a Mike que le conocía por las burlas de Jacob Black...‒Y yo... me llamo Embry. Embry Call. Me has visto alguna vez, aunque ahora no me ubiques‒intentó no sonar decepcionado‒, con Jake...

‒¡Ah!. Ya...‒Fue la estúpida respuesta de Mike. Realmente... ahora sí... tenía un vago recuerdo de un tal Embry Call, cuyo nombre siempre le había parecido raro y tonto. Cosa que no compartió con el joven indio, por supuesto...‒Cierto...

Semejante diálogo daba vergüenza tras una sesión de magia y prodigios semejante. Pero... Mike no conseguía... romper el hielo... Se retorcía interiormente, incómodo ante la mirada fija de Embry Call. La mirada fija de un chico que tenía un lobo en su interior...

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en que el murmullo del mar pareció ensordecedor. Embry había entreabierto aquellos labios carnosos como una fruta... una fruta de nombre exótico...

‒Fruta de la pasión.‒Soltó Mike, alocadamente. Su rostro comenzó a arder furiosamente, como si llamas le lamieran las mejillas...

Embry alzó una elegante ceja, desconcertado.

‒¿Qué...? ¿Perdón?.

Mike temblaba, literalmente. ¿ _Se había vuelto loco..._? ¿ _A qué venía algo así..._?

Embry insistió, perplejo:

‒No te he entendido... ¿qué querías decir...? ¿Tienes frío? ¡Dios...! ¡Te estremeces como una hoja...!

‒Tú... d-d-deberías estremecerte también. Estás completamente desnudo... ¿por qué no te vistes?.‒Involuntariamente, la voz de Mike resultó insultante. Estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo evitar gruñir malhumorado...

Embry desvió la mirada, esquivo. De repente pareció retraerse, avergonzarse.

‒Lo lamento... Ya sé que parezco un chiflado, aquí plantado sin pantalones...

‒¡No!.‒Zanjó Mike, bruscamente.‒ _No_. Es culpa mía... No sé ni lo que digo. Perdóname... Eres mi salvador... y me estoy comportando como un idiota...

‒Será mejor que vaya tomando mi ropa...

‒De verdad, no quise decir eso...

‒No, está bien. ¿Qué hago aquí desnudo?.

‒Salvar mi vida.

‒Bueno...

‒Podríamos... podríamos darnos un baño...‒ _Fue como una explosión nuclear_. Mike _JAMÁS_ , en toda su convencional existencia, había dicho cosas más... locas, inconvenientes, terribles. El joven rubio quedó yerto, sin una sola gota de aire en los pulmones, aterrorizado de sí mismo.

Embry lanzó una exclamación involuntaria.

‒Mike... hace demasiado frío para ti. Te congelarías. Pero... gracias. Me haces sentir mejor, es agradable pensar que tú también quieres quitarte los pantalones... Ya no me siento como un bicho raro y exhibicionista, ya sabes.

Mike rió, incómodo, dando gracias de todo corazón al ver que Embry no parecía habérselo tomado a mal, o pensado algo raro...

‒Si tú no tienes frío...‒Comenzó, vacilante, por decir algo que hiciera menos violenta la situación‒es que realmente eres sobrenatural... ¡Es una noche gélida!.

Embry suspiró profundamente.

‒Lo cierto es que... has acertado. Dado... lo que soy... _ardo_. Continuamente. La temperatura de mi cuerpo no se parece en nada a la tuya...

‒Ah... Ya.‒Mike sintió el violento deseo de ponerse una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y ahogarse con ella... ¿Cómo podía responder continuamente de forma tan ABSURDA?.

‒Mike... No puedo dejar de mirar tu boca...‒Suspiró Embry, doliente. A Mike casi se le paralizó el corazón...‒¡Está tan hinchada... Mike...! Quiero llevarte al hospital...

Mike, tratando de recuperarse, intentó reír para restarle importancia al asunto, pero por algún motivo esta noche parecía destinado a hacer el ridículo, a cometer locuras. En lugar de una carcajada, se le escapó:

‒Tampoco yo puedo dejar de mirar la tuya... Me recuerda, no sé por qué, a algún tipo de fruta...‒Ahora sí, Mike comenzó a reír histéricamente, por no romper a llorar de vergüenza y desesperación. ¿CÓMO PODÍA HABER DICHO ESTO?. _¿Estaba enfermo, conmocionado, o qué?._ Su vida había acabado... No podía soltar algo así a este tío y continuar viviendo... Era algo tan supremamente humillante e insoportable... Deseó haber muerto a manos de aquellos delincuentes, por no tener que pasar por esto... Con el corazón hundido como una piedra en una ciénaga, trató de disimular (imitando ligeramente a Tyler Crowley, remedando su disparatado y absurdo tono socarrón y despreocupado), con escaso éxito, por supuesto:‒ _Jajaja_ , ¡es broma...! Tío, ¡ _jajaja_...! No sé... tu boca tiene una forma rara... _jajaja_... parece... parece... una... una...

‒¿Fruta de la pasión?.‒Embry aparecía tan serio ahora... Casi severo, _casi cruel_. A Mike le recordó de nuevo a la bestia salvaje... Dio un paso atrás, involuntariamente.

‒ _No_. Tío... No sé lo que digo... Será mejor que me vaya.‒Consiguió proferir, sin que la voz le temblara, gracias a Dios.

‒No, Mike. No te vas.

Mike dio otro paso atrás, sacudido por estremecimientos febriles, con el corazón en la garganta. A pesar del frío glacial... comenzó a sudar... Embry le había salvado la vida, pero ahora, su mirada negra como el ónice, dilatada y obsesivamente fija, le estaba poniendo el vello de punta. El aire pareció cargarse de electricidad... Después de todo, el enorme muchacho indio... era un monstruo en realidad...

" _No, Mike. No te vas_ ". Por Dios... ¿qué quería decir con eso?.

"¿Va a matarme? ¿Porque conozco su secreto...?" se preguntó Mike, sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a derretirse de pavor. Le ardía el pecho tan insoportablemente...

Embry se acercó a Mike, salvando la distancia que el joven rubio había interpuesto entre los dos... Mike temblaba tan visiblemente que era consciente de lo ridículo que resultaba... pero ¿qué podía hacer para evitarlo?.

‒Mira, tío... Embry... Debo... debo irme... ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche...

Embry sonrió. No fue una sonrisa agradable. Fue tan fatal como la dentadura exhibida del lobo, deslumbrante y mortífera bajo la luz de la luna. Su voz fue un susurro bronco... que a Mike se le antojó como una forzada caricia de dedos helados sobre el vientre:

‒No, Mike. _No te vas_.‒Repitió, pausadamente. Aquellos ojos de ónice ardían y revelaban a la bestia en su interior. Sus espesas pestañas, sin embargo, le conferían un aire incongruentemente tímido e inocente a aquella fiera amenazadora. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan hermoso ser tan terrible bajo la superficie...? Las estrellas danzaban en la mirada de Embry... era tan indescriptiblemente bello y horrible...

Embry alzó una enorme mano cobriza y, sorprendentemente, delirantemente, rozó con gentiles dedos los labios temblorosos de Mike. El corazón del joven rubio pareció estallar finalmente; cerró los ojos, mareado, casi desvanecido, y a la vez recorrido por una súbita descarga de adrenalina pura. _Nuevamente se sintió VIVO... plenamente, palpitantemente VIVO_. Sus labios parecían arder en carne viva... Jadeaba... Y, aunque Embry le parecía la cosa más peligrosa y terrible sobre la faz de la Tierra... deseó... imperiosamente... besar aquellos dedos cobrizos. Era una tentación irresistible... _y sucumbió a ella_. Besó, trémulamente, las yemas sobre su boca, sin abrir ni por un instante los ojos. A la mañana siguiente moriría de arrepentimiento y vergüenza... ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto _con otro hombre_?. ¡Él no era homosexual, por todos los demonios...! Pero era innegable que sus labios anhelaban un mayor contacto... Clamaban por un placer más turbador todavía...

Sentía gemir a Embry... y Mike quiso suplicarle, como un despreciable animal en celo, que le hiciera conocer por fin _la fruta de la pasión_... que liberara su sangre oprimida, reprimida en su carne todavía inocente.

‒Mike... no... no sueñes con ir a ningún lado... ¿lo oyes?. _Eres mío ahora_... No te dejaré marchar... jamás... jamás...‒Jadeó Embry, tomando súbita, violentamente entre sus brazos a Mike, y susurrando en su oído intensa, enloquecidamente.

 ** _(HOLD ME...)_**

Esto hizo volver rotundamente a la realidad a Mike. La realidad aplastante, asfixiante, insoportable. Se... _se encontraba oprimido lascivamente por el abrazo ardiente de otro hombre.._. Un hombre completamente desnudo, puesto que Embry no había llegado a vestirse después de todo. Histérico, Mike trató de zafarse del joven quileute, con convulso frenesí. Embry sintió, como si imprimieran sobre su piel un hierro al rojo vivo, aquel violento rechazo entre sus brazos... y su mirada se inflamó. Era insuperablemente fuerte... Mike comprendió que toda lucha era inútil; los ojos de Embry fulguraban, ardían en sus cuencas como pavesas... Y mostraba los dientes con la salvaje codicia de un animal ofendido. Mike estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de rodillas y suplicarle que le dejara... pero no podía rebajarse tanto. No había implorado la misericordia de aquellos malhechores... y ahora no iba a rendirse ante la violencia de Embry Call.

Mike Newton alzó, pues, la mirada hacia el hombre lobo, con sus ojos azules endurecidos y helados, vacíos.

‒Si quieres asaltarme... como aquellos hombres... Tocarme, u obligarme... ¡Golpearme, o matarme si me resisto...! _Hazlo._ No te temo, Lobo. Cómo no les temí a ellos. Puedes forzarme a hacer lo que quieras, o quebrarme por la mitad... _Pero jamás podrás hacerme suplicar_.

La barbilla de Embry temblaba convulsivamente. Su rostro de piel cobriza estaba lívido, sus pupilas vagaban inquietas como las de un animal acorralado, agonizante... y apenas podía respirar. Mike siguió con la mirada su nuez marcada, viéndole tragar saliva como si le costara un gran esfuerzo. A pesar de toda esta situación terrible, de sus palabras brutales, Mike Newton no pudo evitar desear... retroceder en el tiempo... Hasta el instante extático en que Embry posara los dedos dulces sobre su boca...

 _Pero eran dos hombres._

 _Algo así estaba terminantemente prohibido..._

No importaba ya, de todos modos. Embry lo había estropeado todo... Mike no iba a dejarse maltratar, forzar por nadie... Resistiría hasta el final, odiaría al muchacho quileute hasta el final...

Pero Embry le soltó. Tan violentamente como le había tomado... lo liberó casi asqueado, como si la piel de Mike le quemara. Mike volvió a sentir la húmeda, congelada brisa de la madrugada... y se dio cuenta de que el abrazo posesivo, erótico de Embry, le había abrigado. Realmente, la temperatura del muchacho indio era cosa extraña... _Pero ya nada de todo esto importaba_. _El sueño estaba roto_.

Mike dio varios pasos atrás, abrazándose a sí mismo. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar... Pero jamás mostraría tal debilidad.

‒¿Por qué...?‒Preguntó, orgulloso de su voz indiferente, lejana.‒¿Por qué me salvaste antes?. ¿Para hacerme aún más daño que ellos?. Por unos instantes... creí en ti. En que tú eras mi salvador. Ahora, simplemente...

Embry gruñó. No de una forma... natural, sino que emitió un verdadero gruñido animal. Mike se preguntó vagamente si el quileute tenía la intención de transformarse y devorarle... Pero, a continuación, Embry hundió el rostro entre las manos... y fue la viva imagen de la desolación, a la luz de la luna blanca como la muerte.

Mike gimió, o quizás sollozó ahogadamente. ¿Cómo podía haberse venido el mundo abajo de esta manera?. Los hombros de Embry se estremecían... él lloraba abiertamente. El corazón de Mike pareció estrellarse, quebrarse en mil pedazos... _No podía sufrir las lágrimas de su salvador_.

‒¿Por qué me has hecho daño, Embry?‒Mike se traicionó a sí mismo... porque acabó suplicando, finalmente. Suplicando una respuesta...‒¿ _Por qué me has hecho daño_?. Soy un hombre... No quiero que me hagas eso... que me toques así...

Embry alzó ligeramente la cabeza. Sus ojos en realidad no derramaban lágrimas... Era su corazón el que lloraba por dentro, la clase más desesperada de angustia. Mike jamás había visto una mirada así... tan hundida, como oscuros cristales hechos añicos.

"Soy un monstruo" pensó el muchacho rubio entonces, aterrado. "Y además soy un puto mentiroso. Él ha salvado mi vida... y yo solamente deseo... que vuelva a acariciarme... Aunque sea un hombre. Dios... Soy un degenerado..."

‒M-M-Mike...‒Musitó débilmente Embry, enteramente tembloroso.‒Si tú me lo pidieras... saltaría desde un acantilado... Me mataría, ¿entiendes...? Por ti. Por haberte hecho daño. _Ordénamelo_. Daría mi alma antes que tocar un solo cabello tuyo... _Soy un monstruo_ , Mike. A veces... no soy capaz de controlar la bestia que hay en mí...

‒Antes que monstruo, antes que bestia... _Eres mi salvador_. Viniste a por mí... cuando estuve solo en manos de aquellos demonios... Jamás, jamás he querido decir realmente que tú fueras como ellos... No lo dije en serio, tienes que creerme... Me asustaste, Embry. Y... mi propio cuerpo me asustó también... Y por eso dije esas cosas terribles... Pero no son ciertas. Daría lo que fuera porque me creyeras... No vuelvas a decir jamás, jamás, que deseas matarte... ¡ _Jamás_ , _jamás_...! Me asustas... ¿Por qué harías algo así por mí?.

‒No importa el por qué. Eres un hombre... no quieres que te toque...‒La sonrisa quebradiza, humillada de Embry, se clavó, certera, en el corazón de Mike, que enrojeció desvalido.

Se hizo el silencio en la playa, un silencio espeso, intolerable. Incómodo como el infierno, como tener una soga al rededor del cuello. Ambos se miraban llenos de dolor y confusión... Mike únicamente deseaba poder morderse la lengua hasta llenarse la boca de sangre metálica... No podía borrar sus palabras imperdonables... Embry las había creído y no podía olvidarlas...

Cierto que Embry le había asustado y amenazado... pero de todos modos era su dulce salvador... y no debía ser fácil controlar, realmente, la criatura en su interior... Mike solo deseaba sentir su caricia de nuevo... su calor. Como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Comprendió que debía mostrarle la verdad a Embry con hechos, y no con palabras superfluas. Había hablado ya demasiado esta noche... era el momento de ACTUAR. Mike mentiría si se dijera a sí mismo que no tenía miedo... Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, jamás hubiera creído que sería por un hombre... Y jamás, desde luego, había concebido un plan como este... _el que iba a desarrollar ahora..._

‒Embry... Mentí antes, de veras... No me importa que seas un hombre...

‒No sigas, Mike.‒Suplicó, desesperado, el joven quileute, con aquella voz ronca y a la vez aterciopelada.‒No sigas, por el amor de Dios... ¿Quieres verme morir aquí mismo?. _No podría soportar_... que fueras capaz de fingir algo así... creyendo complacerme, lleno de lástima por mí. Tú lo has dicho, somos hombres. Y ya está. Dejémoslo así...‒Su mirada negra como el ónice no parecía la de un ser vivo... Había perdido todo brillo, inerte. Sus hombros abatidos, su rostro demudado... Aquellos labios que eran como la fruta de la pasión aparecían ahora exangües... Este Embry resultaba una ruina comparado con el salvador altivo, hermoso, victorioso, que había enfrentado a los criminales al comienzo de la noche...

Mike rió suavemente, como si poseyera un secreto... _o como si estuviera demente_.

‒Vas a creerme, Embry Call. Lo vas a hacer ahora... bajo la luz de esta luna... _te lo juro_.

Y Mike Newton se llevó las manos al cuello de la camiseta... Reunió fuerzas... _Y la desgarró_. La hizo pedazos. Jadeó... y cerró los ojos... _Esto era VIVIR_. Antes de esta noche se había limitado a vegetar... Ahora la brisa helada era como una caricia de fuego en su piel hipersensibilizada, y casi le parecía sentir la húmeda luz de la luna lamiendo su pecho... _Si al menos se tratara de la lengua de Embry_... Ardientes espasmos recorrían a Mike, su estómago se contraía deliciosamente víctima de violentos calambres que nunca hasta entonces debía haber experimentado...

 **(THRILL ME...)**

La mera presencia de Embry bastaba para erizarle el vello de placer... Imaginar sus caricias en la piel expuesta casi hizo gritar a Mike. El aire era especialmente sensible en sus pezones... Sentía ganas de reír y reír. Mike había salido de la fiesta de Tyler Crowley enfurecido y humillado por su virginidad... y ahora, en cambio, estaba totalmente seguro de que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase había experimentado jamás sensaciones semejantes... Porque esto iba más allá del simple sexo. Si resultaba todo tan insoportablemente erótico sin que Embry le pusiera un dedo encima siquiera... Mike no podía imaginar cómo debía ser estar entre sus brazos... _ser poseído_ , _reclamado por él_...

 _Entonces, súbitamente, Mike Newton todo lo comprendió._

Durante tantísimo tiempo... había estado soñado con una sombra huidiza y deliciosa, que le mostrara una clase de fruto prohibido del Edén... sin llegar a entregárselo jamás, sin permitir que Mike pudiera saborearlo _plenamente_... Amanecer tras amanecer, Mike se había encontrado solo en la cama helada, jadeante y frustrado... tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo esto...

Y ahora sabía... La verdad... _Que la sombra de sus sueños no era otro que Embry Call_. Incluso antes de esta noche... soñaba con él, aun sin reconocerle... _Porque era el destino_. Mike debía pertenecer a Embry... _o morir._

Sin abrir los ojos ni por un momento, Mike, sofocado, consiguió articular, en un susurro entrecortado que casi pareció un desvergonzado gemido:

‒Ahora te conozco, Embry Call. _Sé quién eres_. Créeme, me has hecho sufrir mucho cada mañana al despertar... Mi carne palpitaba, el ansia me devoraba... Mis ojos te buscaban, febriles... Las sábanas estaban empapadas de sudor, y yo las mordía, desesperado... porque eras dulce y cruel conmigo, sin llenarme nunca del todo... Pero ahora, por fin ha llegado el momento de la venganza... _Te lo haré pagar, Embry Call_...

Embry no entendía nada, por supuesto. Jamás había tratado a Mike Newton hasta esta noche... ¿qué quería decir, pues, con todo esto?.

De todas formas, el cerebro de Embry no parecía capaz de procesar nada en realidad. Tan sólo veía la piel maravillosamente blanca de Mike, que se le ofrecía con una desconcertante mezcla de inocencia y descaro indescriptibles... _Aquella piel cremosa y tersa bañada por la luz de la luna_... Tan sólo sentía su olor enloquecedor liberado... Un olor que revelaba escandalosamente la pasión del joven rubio... Embry tenía la boca dolorosamente seca, como llena de arena; el corazón se le derretía de ansia... Apretaba los puños salvajemente, tratando, desesperado, de no sucumbir a sus más oscuros instintos... Al lobo en su ser, que era todo posesividad y crudeza... _y que le instaba a tomar a Mike allí mismo_. La sangre silbaba en los oídos de Embry, que creyó morir al ver cómo Mike se mordía el labio inferior desfallecientemente, siempre sin abrir sus ojos azules e ingenuos... ¿ _Ingenuos..._? Bueno, no tanto, desde luego... Ver allí plantado al muchacho rubio, sin camisa y entregado a una clase de perturbador éxtasis solitario, era más de lo que Embry podía soportar sin perder el juicio... ¿ _Por qué..._? ¿ _Por qué Mike estaba haciendo esto..._?. ¿Por qué parecía contraerse de placer? ¿Quería herir aún más a Embry...? Mostrándole cómo podía ser sentir su pasión...

Embry simplemente quería suplicarle que parara... que se cubriera con algo... que no le provocara más... por favor... Antes de que el lobo tomara el control y Mike se arrepintiera del día en que nació... _De mostrarle su piel a Embry Call_...

"Me da la impresión de que esta noche acabarás retorciéndote de veras... Lo estás haciendo ahora, solo. Pero si continúas así, te haré retorcer realmente bajo mi cuerpo, Mike... _Y nada podrá detenerme._ Tu fuerza de pajarillo herido no, al menos. _Déjalo_... ahora que estás a tiempo... Deja de torturarme... No voy a poder dar marcha atrás..." pensaba Embry, casi sádicamente. Jamás le haría daño conscientemente a su imprimación (había visto a Mike desde lejos, debatirse aprisionado por aquellos cerdos del Diablo... y la imprimación había golpeado para siempre a Embry, cegándole... Sustituyendo la sangre de sus venas por amor verdadero al instante...), pero... cicatrices como las de Emily mostraban claramente cuán fácil era que un hombre lobo perdiera el control... Mike había despertado, _para su desgracia_ , la sangre salvaje, montaraz del lobo que era Embry... Y realmente, si Mike no pensaba entregarse a él... empezaba _a estar en verdadero peligro_.

‒Mike... abre de una vez los ojos... _se acabó el juego_.

La voz gutural de Embry y sus palabras tajantes, casi iracundas, hubieran cortado en seco a cualquiera, destruyendo aquel perfecto, intenso momento que estaba viviendo Mike... _Pero no fue así_. Mike Newton se hallaba, en estos instantes, por encima de cualquier contrariedad... Imposible quebrar esa clase de estremecimiento erótico que le sacudía de la cabeza a los pies... tan sumamente visible...

‒Tienes razón, Embry...‒Repuso Mike, con una voz ahogada, áspera, que casi no pudo reconocer como suya.‒Es hora de _hablar en serio_... Ven. Ven... _y acaríciame_.‒Suplicó, ladeando el rostro y dejando caer las pestañas en una mirada insinuante de soslayo, como se lo había visto hacer a Edward Cullen al comienzo de su relación con Bella Swan... cuando conseguía que Bella abandonara la mesa de Mike y entonces aquello todavía hería al joven rubio en lo más hondo. Mike jamás hubiera creído que Cullen le serviría para algo...

Embry gimió, y negó violentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos llameaban de furor.

‒Voy a vestirme ahora. Jamás... jamás hubiera imaginado que serías capaz de burlarte de mí de este modo... Supongo que podrás contárselo a todos tus amigos y reírte hasta reventar del pobre maricón de Embry Call. No me importa. Sólo... _creí que eras mejor que eso_. Yo... iba... en serio...

‒Embry... No... No lo entiendes... ¡No es una broma!. Me estoy ofreciendo... porque yo lo quiero así... desesperadamente...

Embry alzó una mano temblorosa, lleno de rechazo.

‒Sé listo, Mike. Corta todo esto... _La broma podría salirte cara_. Créeme... no puedes comprender la bestia en mi interior...

Mike lanzó una temeraria carcajada. No se apercibía, realmente, de lo que pendía sobre su cabeza...

Embry se sentía peor que nunca. Soportaría de buena gana que Mike le arrancara el corazón para beber su sangre... Embry daría su alma por él, gustoso... Pero era incapaz de sufrir sus burlas. Las de su alma gemela no... por favor... Poner en solfa sus sentimientos, su deseo abrumador, no...

‒Mike, cuidado...

"Si no se viste AHORA... le tumbo en la arena... Mis instintos se están desbocando... Le... le... _haré mío_... lo quiera o no lo quiera..." pensaba Embry, loco de terror, sintiendo la presión insoportable de su lobo interior... que luchaba, indómito, por hacerse con el control de la situación... _y saborear a Mike_... _hasta las entrañas_.

‒No, cuidado tú, Embry Call.‒Continuó Mike, como si nada.‒Puedes ser una extraña criatura propia de una película de terror de serie B... pero no te temo. Jamás en toda mi vida había hablado más en serio. No sé... lo que me ocurre contigo... Puedes creerme, jamás me habían atraído antes los hombres. Pero tú... eres distinto. Lo que me haces sentir está por encima de todo eso... Me enloqueces. Cada fibra de mi ser reclama, agudizada, hipersensibilizada, tu calor... tu boca... No me lo explico. Y no me importa el por qué, de hecho. Solo... me limito a sentir por fin que estoy VIVO. Huí esta noche, ¿sabes?, de mis amigos... No aguantaba más la soledad, incluso entre un centenar de personas... Hacía tiempo que soñaba, noche tras noche, con unos labios embrujados que... me hacían llegar... me hacían llegar... _al cielo_... Y eran los tuyos, incluso antes de encontrarnos. _Eran los tuyos, y eran mi Paraíso_. Sé que estoy siendo incoherente... pero creo que te he estado esperando toda mi vida. Y te deseo tanto... ¿quizás tanto como tú me deseas a mí?. Puedo ver lo mucho que me necesitas... y me abruma... Pero a la vez aumenta... eh... _sensiblemente_ mi propia ansia. En resumidas cuentas, Embry Call, o vienes y me tomas... o voy yo hasta ti y busco tus labios. Tú decides.

Embry jadeó, o sollozó... o algo semejante.

‒Si me estás mintiendo, Mike... Sería capaz de cualquier cosa... Me verías morir ante tus ojos... No dudes que me atravesaría el vientre... que saltaría desde un acantilado... Cualquier cosa que me destrozara... por tu culpa. No resistiría que te burlaras de mí. Por no hablar de... lo que te haría yo a ti, sin poder controlarme... Lamentarías toda tu vida haberme _provocado_ , créeme... No quiero hacerte daño, me moriría...

‒Sólo quiero sentirte jadear en mi oído, Embry. No necesito más ruegos ni amenazas. Ven. Ven ahora... Me estoy congelando... y tú eres tan cálido... Hazme sentir vivo... Hazme conocer... la pasión...

Incapaz de soportar ni un segundo más los quejumbrosos gimoteos del joven rubio, Embry salvó la distancia que los separaba... y por segunda vez, tomó entre sus brazos, desesperadamente, a Mike Newton. Embry había estado a punto de vestirse varias veces esta noche, pero por una cosa u otra no lo había conseguido... Así pues, la piel cobriza de su masivo, ardiente pecho, sintió una explosiva descarga eléctrica al sentir el torso descubierto de Mike, helado... _Piel contra piel_. _Gracias a los dioses_.

Mike echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un jadeo desfallecido de gozo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos... Definitivamente, Tyler Crowley, aunque no fuera virgen, jamás debía haber experimentado algo así en su vida... El más leve roce entre Embry y Mike parecía... Sobrenatural. Incandescente.

Embry buscó, enloquecido, la boca de Mike, anhelando con toda su alma beber el hálito dulce del muchacho...

 **(KISS ME...)**

Se acordó, sin embargo, de que la boca de Mike estaba lastimada... y fue un beso suave, gentil, pese a su ardor, pese a su hambriento erotismo.

"Por fin..." pensó, mareado, Mike, saboreando la lengua de Embry, entrelazándola con la suya... en un baile que prometía, anunciaba, el de sus caderas... cuando finalmente se rindieran plenamente el uno al otro... _Y Mike perdiera su virginidad_ , liberando su sangre pasionaria. Tan largo tiempo prisionera su rosa en su capullo...

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo alarmantemente necesario, Embry aprovechó la momentánea separación para tumbar suavemente, dulcemente, a Mike en la arena...

Pese a su excitación rayana en el delirio... _Mike se asustó_. Era aún tan inocente, pese a todo... Su carne virginal anhelaba el contacto de Embry... y a la vez se rebelaba contra él, conmocionada... Suplicando ir más despacio.

‒¿ _Vas..._? ¿Vas a hacerme el amor... aquí?. ¿En la playa...?

 **(KILL ME...)**

‒No. No es el lugar... ni el momento... adecuado... para llegar hasta el final. Pero, definitivamente, _voy a hacerte sentir vivo_. Lo quieres, ¿verdad?.‒Los ojos de ónice de Embry parecieron desvalidos, buscando la verdad en los de Mike... sintiendo que moriría si el joven rubio le rechazaba...

‒¿Vas a matarme...?‒Bromeó Mike. Embry pareció alarmarse, y Mike se apresuró a aclarar:‒Lo ansío tanto que me duele...‒Y suspiró, con una sonrisa de labios hinchados por los besos, mareado de placer al pensar en lo que venía a continuación, y solamente un poquito aliviado ( _sólo un poquito_ ) de no tener que llegar hasta el final ahora... y _hacer eso_ que siempre estaba en sus sueños...

Pero le pesaba una confesión, que no había realizado en la fiesta... y que sí quería ofrecer a Embry:

‒Soy virgen...

‒Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo... Puedo olerlo... Tu piel... jamás saboreada por nadie... Mía... toda mía...

Volvieron a unirse en un beso interminable. Casi desvanecido, Mike sintió... las manos dulces de Embry en todas partes...

El murmullo del mar era como una nana, envolviéndolos... La luna serena velaba por este acto de amor, con mirada cómplice...

 _Y así acabó la noche de la "gran" fiesta de Tyler... Y la mentira de Mike Newton iba a hacerse realidad... Muy, muy pronto, dejaría de ser virgen... entre los brazos de... un hombre lobo..._

* * *

 _Fin. xD ¿Ha sido tan insoportable cómo me temo?. xD ;)_ _Dejad algún review y así me decís qué os parece esta pareja... :3 (Me encanta Mike. El de los libros, claro. xD En las películas, resulta desastroso. xD) Y, si os ha gustado esta historia, visitad mi otro fic Embry/Mike: "_ Little Red Mike At The Forest _ _", a ver si también os agrada. ;)__

 _¡Ah!, y quisiera aclarar, también, una escena que quizás ha resultado un tanto confusa: porqué Embry le suelta "_ _No, no te vas_ _" a Mike, tan bruscamente, cuando hasta ese momento se había comportado normalmente. Bueno, a Mike se le escapa esa frasecita: "_ _Fruta de la pasión_ _", aparentemente sin sentido, sin venir a cuento, y Embry, por supuesto, no le entiende. Pero luego, a Mike se le escapa, estúpidamente xD, "_ _tu boca me recuerda a una fruta..._ _", y Embry entiende por fin TODO. Comprende que lo de la fruta de la pasión se refería a sus labios... y se da cuenta, antes que el mismo Mike xD, de que Mike le desea... que Mike se siente atraído por él. Vamos, a Mike se le nota muuucho, y Embry lo capta por fin... Y por eso se le enciende la sangre y pierde el control y se pone "brutote" xD. "_ _No, no te vas_ _"; porque ha perdido la cabeza al darse cuenta de que, muy probablemente, Mike está sintiendo ya la conexión de la imprimación y se siente atraído por él. Embry cree, aunque algo injustamente xD, que esto le da licencia para abordar en serio a Mike... Y Mike, aunque ha revelado involuntariamente tanto de sí mismo, ni siquiera se da cuenta exactamente de que desea a Embry... Digamos que, con cierta brutalidad (¡después de todo, es un hombre lobo!. Es normal que sea salvaje... :3), Embry le enseña a Mike lo que Mike ni siquiera sabía que quería, pero quería. xD. Pero, cómo sea, finalmente ambos lo desean MUCHO. ¿Me he explicado bien? xD; era una escena un tanto confusa... y quería aclararla. ;)_

 _Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a_ Lenna-Oz _su review... Me hizo increíblemente feliz saber que te gustó mi anterior Embry/Mike... Tu comentario, tan lindo, me animó a escribir este fic ;). De no ser por tu review, probablemente esta historia no existiría. ;) Quisiera escribir siempre para gente tan amable. También quiero agradecer, muchísimo, a_ Ang3lpop _y a_ Joana Belethor _que me agregaran a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, y sus mensajes tan cálidos. ;) Me ayudaron muchísimo... Estaba un tanto deprimida, y me subió mucho el ánimo.  
_

Ciao, _y si os ha gustado, dejad un review, por fis. ;)_


End file.
